Proximity technology motivated by an array of potential applications offers a robust foundation for the development of cell type specific quantitative intramolecular epitopes of analytes in tissue sections. In this proposal, we highlight how our CamelTM (dual peaks) quantum dots (QDs) are greatly suitable fluorophores, with spectroscopic properties that can be controlled via fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) interactions. We expect that a ratio of activated signal transducers as phosphorylated proteins to their total protein levels in cancer cells can be determined by FRET signals. In addition, those signals can be widely and simply captured and visualized to cell types as well as quantitated via conventional microscopy without a fluorescence lifetime imaging microscopy (FLIM) technique. We will further evaluate this QD-FRET assay in human head and neck cancer xenograft tissues for the quantification of phosphorylated proteins to their total protein levels in each cell. We believe this QD-antibody based proximity assays will represent a significant advancement in a rapid detection of targets with high sensitivity and specificity.